<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Treasure by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332773">Precious Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink kept his promise to Error</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error grins proudly, in his arms was a tiny little skeleton known as a shin.</p><p>It was the image of Ink... apart from one thing.</p><p>All colours were backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Even part that was white on Ink was black on the shin, and every part that was black on Ink was white on the shin. And it's white ink blob was on the wrong side, on its left, instead of the right like Ink's.</p><p>The sockets were filled with white with a small black eyelights, that did not change shape or colour. The teeth were white thankfully.</p><p>Error turns to Ink, who was staring down at the babe with mild interest, he leans over and tries to poke it on the skull, only to be blocked by his mate.</p><p> </p><p>"*don't do that! shins are still soft for the first few days!" Error hisses at him, shielding the shin from it father, "i told you this a hundred times!"</p><p>Ink tilts his skull and grabbing then end of his scarf, looks through the written words.</p><p>"*OH yeah! Here it is!" Ink says with a smile, "Sorry!"</p><p>Error glares at him for a moment, then sighs and leans back into his beanie bag that was in the middle of his flower field, he happily looks to the broken planet above and then beyond to the stars.</p><p>"*thanks ink" Error said loudly as his mate settles down beside him.</p><p>"*For what?" Ink questions in confusion, he smiles at Error and decides to poke his hubby's skull instead.</p><p>"*for the child." Error answers looking down at the helpless young, "i kept your promise to me."</p><p>Ink smiles and pushes himself against Error's side, wiggling a leg behind his back and wrapping his arms around the glitch's shoulders to hug.</p><p>"So~ Name?" Ink asks while rubbing himself against his rub for attention, "You said you was going to pick after you saw what it looked like."</p><p>"*yeah. i have one." Error says with a bold grin, "inking mistake."</p><p>"Inking Mistake? Inking Mistake." Ink hums loudly in Error's 'ears' making him glare at the artist, "Its good! I might just call it Mistake though!"</p><p>"*mm. i'll call it by its full name until its older. i'd call it inking." Error told him smiling, he leans back and turns his skull to rub his cheek against Ink's, "look ink. we made this."</p><p> </p><p>Ink tilts his skull, then gazes down at the little creature which had a SOUL.</p><p>"*did ya know that it is thought once. that like the flowers that grow like the love of the soul." Error says turning to little shin once more, "that offspring was the same."</p><p>Ink did not know what Error was talking about but nods anyway</p><p>"*ink. this shin is proof of our love." Error explains staring lovingly at the tiny skeleton, who opens his little sockets and stared back at its mother, as if it could feel the intense love pouring from Error's SOUL, for it.</p><p>Ink froze, making Error almost think he had a crash.</p><p>"*Proof of our love?" Ink said with a little more interest than before, he had not wanted a child, it would only take Error's attention off of him. However, it was only for a limited time, so that was fine.</p><p>"*yeah. our love. our precious treasure." Error says bringing the shin up and carefully and gently rubs his cheek against the little one.</p><p>The pair sat in silence both mates thinking of their new future together.</p><p> </p><p>Ink suddenly did not mind it- him. His son, Inking Mistake. The artist grins boldly and wiggles a finger in front of the little one's sight, who blinks at it.</p><p>Error smiles happily at his mate, glad that at least he was making an effect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>